Big Time Magic
by BigTimeFan1012
Summary: What happens when Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Logan Henderson become apart of a war that has lasted for over 2 centuries? Magic and reality merge as Big Time Rush fights to end the war.  Sry I'm really bad at summaries!


**Hey I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story let me know what you think! **

**If you have any ideas for the plot email me.**

"Just give up!"

A teenage boy that couldn't be older than 14 clad in a black cloak that went down to his calves with red trim materialized from a puddle of water.

"The Organization will never win!" A man in a torn and soaking wet white robe replied.

Down below a crowd of people began the countdown.

"IN 5...4...3..."

The man clad in the black robe raised his arms and began to chant in a language similar to Latin.

"3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Before the man in black could finish his incantation a bright white light engulfed the man in white. A small orb of light materialized from where the man once stood and shot off into the night sky.

"Damn!" The man said. Then left the rooftop.

**Meanwhile**

"This isn't how its supposed to go!" cried a woman dressed in a ragged and torn white robe similar to the other mans.

Before she could get out of the way a concussion of wind sent her flying into one of the many redwoods that surrounded them leaving a deep crater where she hit.

A teenage girl around the age of 17 clad in a robe similar to the boys jumped out of a branch of one of the redwoods and plummeted to the earth a hundred and fifty feet below.

"Oh please you and I both know that this was coming for a long time." The teenage girl landed lightly on her feet and began making her way over to the woman who was lying helplessly on the forest floor.

The girl began to chant in the language the boy spoke but before she could finish the spell fireworks lit up the night sky and for just a second the girl hesitated. Before the girl could finish the chant the woman was gone in a bright flash of light.

"Oh great another century of fun!" the woman said sarcastically. Then she was gone like a leaf in the wind.

**Meanwhile**

Sand erupted from the beach and swallowed a man in a white robe.

"All I have to do is say the final incantation." A teenage boy in a black robe who couldn't be older than 14 said.

Before he could even start the incantation a small orb of white light erupted from the sand and shot off into the night.

Cheers erupted from the board walk.

"Happy New Year!"

"And so it begins…AGAIN!" The boy said angrily storming off the deserted beach.

**Meanwhile**

Streams of fire ran down a girl in her 17teens, she was wearing a black robe and looked very angry. Suddenly the fire disappeared and a blazing inferno of white hot fire streamed off of both hands. The torrent of fire engulfed a man wearing a white robe in a sea of white flames.

"Time for the final incantation."

At the ski resort fare below the mountain cheers echoed up into the snow covered mountain.

"Happy New Years!"

A orb of white light shot off into the cold mountain night.

"Of course." The teenage girl muttered to himself. Before she started her long decent down the mountain.

**And Finally**

Thousands of lightning bolts arced across the night sky like dancers in the middle of a routine. Far below a clap of thunder emanated from the Rock down in the San Francesco Bay.

A teenage boy with long blonde hair wearing a white robe fought desperately against a hooded figure in a black robe.

The boy muttered a incantation and arcs of lightning flowed from his fingertips. Inches away from the hooded figures body the lightning reverberated into the old prison above.

"Your running out of time!" The boy taunted above the loud clap of thunder.

The figure cupped his hands and a instant later a compressed ball of lightning about the size of a softball was hurling towards the boy. The ball hit the boy square in the chest and sent him knee buckling to the ground.

The figure walked over to where the boy was lying on the ground and began the final incantation. In a flash the boy grabbed a razor sharp piece of iron and jammed it through the mans stomach and yelled

"FULGUR!"

Over one thousand volts of electricity ran from the rod into the man.

The boy let go of the rod and the electricity stopped.

Back in San Francisco cheers erupted from everywhere.

"Happy New Years!"

The man staggered back and was engulfed in a inferno of bitch black flames.

Then the boy passed out unconscious.

**Ok i know i didn't really give much insight into the charecters but in the next chapter i plan on explaining what just happened and if i'm lucky ill introduce the boys.**


End file.
